crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
DARPA
DARPA, or the Defence Advanced Research Projects Agency, is a sub-division of the CMF's Department of Defense, based on Cineris. It is responsible for the creation and testing of various advanced CMF technologies, and often partners with other projects, as well as the UCR. It started to gain higher levels of public recognition after the developement of the CMF's revolutionary Augmented Reaction Suit. Brief History DARPA was created alongside the CMF when Church joined Cineris and assisted in their creation of a proper military. While it always existed, it was only involved in small projects and did not have the prominence it has now. This all changed once the Augemented Reaction Suit, or ARS, was proposed; after a reluctant approval for funding of the project, DARPA engineers showed the CMF, and other factions alike, what they were capable of. After the ARS's success, DARPA gained more attention and started working on much more complex and advanced projects, given its newfound reliability. Notable Projects The following is a list of noteworthy projects run by or associated with DARPA (Listed bullet points include projects / technologies with their own pages with appropriate links ): *Design and creation of the Augmented Reaction Suit / 'B'attlefield 'L'ogic 'Ad'aption 'E'lectronics System. *Redesign and reconstruction of the CMF "King Arthur" Babylon-Class Cruiser *GNX/F Mobile Suit Line (CMF) **GNX/F-401 "Octave" **GNX/F-471 "Havoc" OWL Personal Assistance & Intelligence Drone The OWL Drone is a "personal assistant" with semi-smart artificial intelligence that accompanies soldiers into battle. The OWL Drone uses the same nanotechnology found in the BLADE system, and as such can compress itself into a small package able to fit in most utility and equipment pouches that a soldier has, as well as having an extremely resilient frame like weapons formed with BLADE technology. When compressed, the OWL can provide basic intel to its operator, but its advantages come from when it is in its deployed state; while active, the drone can hover freely or by command of its operator, illuminate dark areas, scan environments & electronics, scout ahead as recon drones, hack equipment, serve as a zip line, and support in firefights. In combat, the drone can deploy a large energy shield as a form of portable cover for its operator, activate a large field with an area-of-effect stun ability to disable enemies within said field, and assist directly with its built in beam gun. The OWL can also give emergency medical care to its operator in times of crisis. Due to the high cost of such technology, however, OWL drones are currently only given to the soldiers of Warlock Battalion to assist in their high risk operations. Each drone is "linked" to its operator, who are the only ones the OWL generally takes commands from; obvious exceptions are when the drone's AI detects the needs of other soldiers, or with the override code of high ranking officers. Fail-safes for enemy capture / manipulation exist in the drones, and are multi-layered and extremely difficult to come by, as they are not purely firewall based in nature. OWL Deployed.jpg|A Basic OWL Drone In Its Deployed State OWL Deployed Commander Type.jpg|A Commander Type OWL Drone, Which Has Higher Specs Category:CMF Category:Church's Work Category:Organization